destinyonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Attribute Points
Attribute Points The Distribution of Bonus Attribute Points Introduction There are five classes in LPG Online -- Warrior, Swordman, Mage, Taoist and Priest. The initial attributes of the five classes are exactly same. Vitality: 23 Strength: 23 Intelligence: 23 Stamina: 23 Spirit: 23 They are called Basic Attributes which impose different effect on your character. Vitality: increases character's HP. Spirit: increases character's MP and Magic Defense. Intelligence: increases character's MP and Magic Attack Stamina: increases character's Physical Defense. Strength: increases a character's Physical Attack. Those attributes such as HP, MP, MD and Dodge are called Fighting Attributes in order to be differed from Basic Attributes. ---- Spirit of Basic Attributes helps you resist Debuffs. The possibility that you receive Debuffs is calculated in the following way: (Spirit/100)%. That is to say, the higher your Spirit is, the lower the possibility is. (A Buff refers to a temporary beneficial spell or effect placed on a player. A Debuff is the contrary of a Buff. It is an effect that while it persists hampers the target in some way). ---- When you successfully resist a Debuff, the word "Resisted" will show above your character's head. It's the same with monsters and pets. You might be able to resist the following Debuffs. Class Stats: Each class has its unique features and specialty which requires different Basic Attributes. Warriors have remarkable Physical Attack and HP but their Magic Defense is fairly low; Mages are casters that specialize in Fire and Ice magic and Priests are powerful healers; Swordmen and Taoists are good at both attack and defense but the former are ranged attackers while the latter are a debuffer class. Here are some tips on bonus distribution. ---- 1. Warriors: a. 3 Strength, 1 Vitality: It's a conservative way to distribute points that easily balances attack and defense. It can somewhat make up for the shortage of Magic Defense and enable Warriors to withstand more attacks. b. All Strength: It is the way to cultivate berserks. The warriors will have such amazing Physical Attack that they might dominate the PvP combat and training. The obvious shortcoming is the lack of HP. You might find it difficult when meeting ranged attackers like Mages. ---- 2. Swordmen Swordmen need to find a balance between Physical and Magic attack. We recommend you distribute 3 points to Strength and 1 point to Spirit every level in the beginning. It costs precious EXP to advance Class Skills so it's better to make up for the shortage of MP by increasing Spirit and to expend EXP on other attacking skills instead of Meditation (Swordman's Skill, + 5 Max MP/Level). When Swordmen reach high level, the strategy can be revised to all Strength or 3 Strength and 1 Vitality. There is no need to waste any point on Stamina since Swordmen have a skill that increases both Physical and Magica Defense. ---- 3. Mages a. All Intelligence: Mages are famous for notable Magic Attack but inferior in HP and Defense to other classes so you can make the best use of their advantages and bypass the disadvantages by adding all the points to Intelligence. The reason why we don't spare any point on Vitality is that Mages have an exclusive skill called Cosmos Aegis which converts 300 received damage into MP consumptions. And intelligence affects MP as well so there is no need to waste points on Spirit. b. 3 Intelligence, 1 Vitality or 3 Intelligence, 1 Spirit. These two ways are kind of conservative. Comparatively speaking, the latter is a little better. Since Spirit affects MP and Magic Defense, you won't be handicapped in a PvP combat with a magic caster and can save a lot of Silver from buying HP potions. ---- 4. Taoists: Taoists are the Debuffer class who greatly rely on pets to attack. Since Taoists don't have any skills to increase Maximum Physical or Magic Defense, we recommend 3 Vitality.1 Spirit or all Vitality. Stamina is excluded here because it only increases Physical Defense while Vitality enhances much HP. You can deal with any physical or magic attack as long as you have enough HP. Some people might say "How could a Taoist survive without Intelligence?" Given that Taoists can use Class Skills to increase pet's HP and attack attributes, why not let the pet deal with and enemy and distribute more points on Vitality instead of Intelligence? ---- 5. Priest: Priests are a healer class in LGP Online. They have difference kinds of healing skills but no area attacks so it's better to team up with other classes. We recommend that all the bonus points go to Spirit because it is in proportion to the healing effect and Magic Defense. And Priests have a Class Skill called "Spell of Defense" which increases 3 Physical Defense per level so their Physical and Magic Defense are rather high. They can survive most PvP combats even without powerful attack. Growth Index Players of different class might find their Fighting Attributes react differently to the increase of Basic Attributes. There is a simple formula: Basic Attribute * Growth Index = Fighting Attribute Eg. When Warriors add 1 bonus point to Vitality, their HP will get an increase of 1*8=8 points. When a Priests add 1 bonus point to Vitality, their HP will get an increase of 1*4=4 points. The Growth Indexes of every class are as follows: Information from here